The Monster I've Become (Fliippy x OC)
by Kitty Hornet
Summary: (The characters are partially human in this story. Ex: animal ears and tail.) Luna is Flaky's sister, who she hasn't seen for years. After the death of their father, the chief of police, things in Luna's town have gone out of hand. She is convinced to live with Flaky in a new town. She makes new friends. But Luna has a secret. What happen when it s discovered? (rated T)
1. Chapter 1

(Third Person POV (10:00 PM))

Flaky walked into her house and hung her jacket on the hook by the door. She yawned and made her way to her bedroom, passing the hallway calendar on her way upstairs. She stopped dead in her tracks in front of the calendar, her eyes widening. _'AH! I forgot that Luna is coming tomorrow!'_ She screamed in her head. Flaky smiled and skipped up to her room, now suddenly happy. Luna was Flaky's sister. Luna lived a few towns over from Happy Tree Town. But ever since the death of their father, the most respected police officer in Luna's town, the number of crimes had been going up by the day. Their mother, Flacey, was worried for Luna's safety and convinced her to move in with Flaky in Happy Tree Town.

Flaky moved to Happy Tree the moment she was old enough to live on her own. On her 18th birthday, she packed her bags and left. Flaky loved her mother, but it was sad to watch her mourn over Luna, who had gone to fight in the W.A.R. Flaky believed in her sister, and even though it killed her to move, she couldn't take being cooped up in the small apartment alone with her mother. When she first moved to Happy Tree Town, she was unaware of the Town's curse. The curse that affected the entire town once you moved into it. The curse is kind of good and bad. It causes the town's residents to have bad luck. This is usually fatal. The good part about the curse is that every time someone dies, they revive, good as new, in the town's hospital. But there's a catch. If you step outside the town's barriers, and into the forest that surrounds it, the curse leaves you. And next time you die, you don't come back.

Flaky crawled into bed, smiling, excited to finally see her sister after so long. Luna came back from the W.A.R a long time ago, but she stayed with their mother, helping out as much as possible before she insisted that she move to Happy Tree Town.

Flaky slowly drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep, awaited the arrival of her sister in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

(Flaky's POV)

I was awoken by a knock on my door. I sprang out of bed, knowing who it was, and ran downstairs in my PJ's to the front door. I pulled it open to see my sister, in black skinny jeans and an army coat with black converse. Her black, collarbone length hair, was flat- ironed and she had two suitcases in her hands. She showed a small smile. "LUNA!" I yelled, hugging her, probably squeezing her half to death. She hugged back and chuckled. "Hey Flakes" She said. She had always called me Flakes. Ever since she could talk. "I've missed you so much!" I said, picking up her bags and letting her inside. "Me too sis." She smiled. I brought her and her bags to the guest room, now her room. "Well this is your room now." I said, putting her bags on the queen sized bed. She smiled "Thanks." She said. "No problem" I smiled.

(Luna's POV)

I was so grateful to Flaky for letting me stay with her until I could get settled and afford my own house. I've missed her so much. And yes, I know all about the town curse. Flaky warned me about it over the phone. Personally, I think it's kinda cool.

"Luna!" Flaky called from downstairs. "you almost ready?" I looked in the mirror one more time at what I was wearing: a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, my signature army jacket, a pair of black combat boots, and a some silver studs in my wolf ears. "Yeah! I'm coming!" I called back as I made ran downstairs. Flaky was going to take me to meet some of her friends today and I just wanted to change before I went. She smiled and led me out of the house down the street.

*a few hours later*

I've met Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Toothy, Nutty, Splendid, Splendont, and Disco Bear….(more like Pedo Bear). "Hey Flakes, anyone else you want me to meet?" I asked, sipping my iced coffee as we walked down the sidewalk . She visibly tensed up, but she tried to hide it. "Um, w-well…um..there is…one more person, but he's kinda um.." I furrowed my eyebrows together. "Kinda what?" She sighed. "Dangerous…" She said. I chuckled. "Flaky have you met me? If he tries to hurt me or you, I will personally torture him." I said. Flaky half smiled. "Alright…come on then." She said as we turned down a hardly populated street.

I threw my drink away at a gas station that we passed, on the way to the 'mystery man's' house. We approached a two-story, pretty standard looking house. When we walked up to the door, Flaky was slightly shaking. '_Is he _that_ bad?'_ I thought as Flaky raised a slightly shaky hand to the door and knocked.

It took about 2 minutes until I heard several locks unlatch and the door swung inward to reveal a very tired looking green-haired guy inside. "Flippy?!" I asked, surprised. "Luna?!" He said, with the same surprised tone in his voice. I ran up to him and jumped up, almost tackling him to the ground in a hug. His arms wrapped around my waist protectively as he hugged me back.

I laughed, almost crying from seeing my best friend again. You see, Flippy and I were in the W.A.R. together. We both joined the army on the same day and we were friends ever since. But during the W.A.R, I had been taken hostage by the Tiger General. Flippy had come to my rescue a few days later, almost killing the Tiger General if it weren't for his goons of an army.

I thought I would never see him again and yet here I am, hugging him like I used to all those years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

I was in bed when I heard a knock at the door. I groaned and fell off the bed. I pulled on some Jeans and a green t-shirt, heading downstairs to answer the door. I unlocked the many, many locks that were on my door. I needed a lot ever since Lifty and Shifty decided to try and rob me on Christmas last year. I shuddered mentally at the thought and swung the door open towards me. I first saw Flaky a few yards back, slightly shaking. I hated that the people of this town were so afraid of me. But I can't really blame them. Flaky is the most scared though. Which sucks, because I've had a pretty big crush on her ever since she moved here. But, like everyone else, all it took was for me to kill her once for her to be so afraid of me that she shakes. She has a boyfriend anyways. She's dating Sniffles. Him and I used to be friends…before he saw what happens when I'm reminded of the W.A.R.

I only just noticed the girl directly in front of me. She had on a pair of skinny jeans, an army jacket, and some combat boots. Her hair was pitch black and she had a pair of wolf ears on top of her head. Strange…I had a friend in the army that had wolf ears. But I never saw her again. I can only assume that when we got separated in that jungle, she was killed.

Come to think of it, this girl looked a lot like her. "Flippy?!" She asked, surprised. Oh my god…."Luna?!" I yelled, equally as surprised to see my old friend again. She smiled really wide and tackled me to the ground in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist protectively as we lay on the floor. I felt something wet hit my back and then I realized that she was crying on my t-shirt. I patted her back and we pulled away, her trying to hide her tears. "I'm sorry." She said, getting up and extending a hand out to me. I smiled and took her hand, allowing her to help me up.

Someone cleared their throat behind her and then I remembered that we weren't alone…if I like Flaky so much…why did I forget about her just now?


End file.
